


We're Brothers, No Matter What

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Family Feels, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Nostalgia, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been Sam and Dean, the Winchester Brothers, together no matter what life threw at them - whether it be a case of crazy bad luck, faerie dust, or general hopelessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Brothers, No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a string of three unrelated drabbles that I put together, sort of as a showcase of Sam and Dean's brotherly relationship - not Wincest, I swear lol

“I lost my shoe.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, turning away from his brother as he scowled his frustration across the darkened road.  He couldn’t blame Sam for getting caught up in all his curse bullshit.  After all, a pretty face has lured him into sticky situations more than once before.  But this bad luck thing was turning out to be a pain in the ass.

“Hold on, I’ll try and get it out.”  Dean sighed, gently moving Sammy aside so he could shine his flashlight down the storm drain.  It was thankfully within reach, though barely.  “Sit down on the curb while I get your stupid shoe. Knowing your luck you’d cut your arm off reaching down there.”

“Thanks,” Sam said miserably, watching helplessly as Dean fished his shoe out of the dirty rainwater.  He held out a hand for it, raising an eyebrow when Dean knocked his hand away. 

“I’ve got this.  Seriously, the last thing we need is you tripping over your shoelaces and falling onto something that decapitates you.  I don’t plan on making it any easier for this curse to kill you.”  Dean sighed, shoving the shoe back on his brother’s foot.  Crouching down in front of him he pulled the laces closed, tying it slowly to make sure it wasn’t something Sammy could trip over. 

“Hey, do you remember what you told me about Dad and the Demon-Lady?”  Sam asked suddenly, Dean looking up at him in confusion.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean asked double knotting Sammy’s shoelaces.  He moved to sit next to him on the curb. 

“When you teach kids how to tie their shoes, most people do a bunny hopping through and under things as a way to teach kids to remember how to tie their shoes, you know?”  Sam asked, a wide smile on his face as he looked over at his brother.  Dean nodded, clearly not following.  “When you taught me how to tie my shoes, you told me the story of Daddy and the Demon-Lady, and how he circled her lair before getting in close and trying her up.” 

“I didn’t even remember that.”  Dean smiled, shaking his head.  Reaching over he ruffled Sam’s head, both of them laughing.  Standing up he started for the car shoving his hands into his pockets.  “Seriously, what kind of warped way did I raise you?  With me teaching you things like that, no wonder you’re so messed up now.”

“I wouldn’t trade those memories for a normal childhood if I had the chance though.” Dean stopped walking, turning to look back at Sam still sitting on the curb.  He looked so vulnerable, so scared, clearly worried his bad luck was going to catch up with him before he figured out how to stop it. 

“Hey, come here.  We’re going to figure this out.”  Dean said, walking back and offering Sam his hand.  He took it and let Dean pull him to his feet, following him to the car.  “I’m still you’re big brother, and I’m going to protect you.  I’ll fix this, alright?”

“I know you will.”  Sam smiled as he got into the car.  “I trust you.”

 

******

 

“Dean, wake up.”

Groaning Dean cracked an eye open, cursing when he saw the alarm clock flashing 4:32 AM.  Sighing he sat up and rubbed his eyes, a little surprised when he opened them to find Sam kneeling on the bed next to him above three inches from his face.

“What’s so urgent?”

“UNICORNS.”  Sam said as if that explained everything, Dean raising an eyebrow at his little brother’s excited smile.  “I saw one outside.  We have to go find it before it gets away.”

“Did you just say… you saw a unicorn?”  Dean watched in amusement as Sammy fell out of bed, bounding back up at once to run for the door.  “Dude, you aren’t wearing shoes.”

“No, YOU aren’t wearing shoes!  Besides, I don’t need shoes where I’m going.  Unicorns Dean, UNICORNS!”  Sam yelled back, running out the door before Dean could stop him. 

“I am so sorry about that.”  Dean looked up, rolling his eyes.  He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that Gabriel was there - generally if Sammy was acting weird, the archangel wasn’t far behind. 

“What did you do to him this time?”  Dean asked, the pair of them moving to the small two person table by the window to sit and watch as Sam darted around the parking lot, skipping as he went.  Both of them had to fight not to laugh when he tripped and fell on his face - Dean however couldn’t help but be concerned when instead of standing up, Sam chose to roll around on the ground instead. 

“Don’t laugh, but it was faerie dust.  It was meant for me, but you know how Sammich always has to play the hero.  Jumped right in the way and got a face full of it.”  Gabe said with a grin, snapping a beer into Dean’s hand.  “It should wear off in a few hours.  Hopefully.” 

 

******

 

Sam was sleeping in the bed next to him when he opened his eyes, just like always.

Dean sat up with a groan, brushing the sweat from his forehead as he struggled to pull himself back into reality.  More and more frequently lately, he had to remind himself what was real, and what was just in his imagination.  It was only in his dreams that they’d lost the colt again, that everyone they knew was dead and gone.

That his brother had given in and said yes to the Devil.

It wasn’t until he felt a large hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, that Dean noticed Sam was awake.  Looking sideways at his brother, he knew from the look on his face that he didn’t have to explain, that Sam understood the panic gripping his heart.

“What do you remember about when we were kids?”  Sam asked suddenly, Dean looking up at him in confusion.  “I mean, about before Mom died and Dad raised us on the road.  Do you remember anything?”

“Not really.  Mostly it feels like a dream now.”  Dean shrugged, looking down at his hands resting in his lap.    “Just…”

“What?”

“We have a home once.  That’s all I remember really.”  Dean said with a sigh.  “Then again, sometimes that feels like a dream too.”

“We could have that again one day, maybe.”  Sam said hopefully, Dean turning to look at his brother.  Neither of them spoke, not even to say what they were both thinking: it would be a snowy day in hell before that happened, before the world didn’t need them on the road and hunting.  “We’ve got to have hope, right?  Otherwise this work’ll bury us.”

As Sam went back to his own bed, Dean sighed, not saying the cynical thoughts bouncing around his skull. 

Sometimes, he was convinced they were already too far gone. 


End file.
